Don't Forget to Fly
by Keira18
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange never believed that there was strength in numbers. The trio learn that the hard way during their stay at Malfoy Manor.HHr W/trio goodness. "Yes Harry it's me...Oh Harry we'll take you someplace safe if you just call Dobby."
1. Chapter 1

A plot bunny that won't seem to leave me alone. I mean the torture scene was great and all but there were a lot of what if's in my mind. Or rather 'but why wouldn't they' moments. I mean Bellatrix Lestrange is supposed to be this bad ass death eater, you know top marks in all Voldy's required courses of psychotic-ness and power but she never thought to perform Legilimency on any of them? And yea I get that she's into torture but Snape's parade through Harry's mind was definitely not a walk in the park. And it's my opinion that someone as twisted as Bellatrix, who by the way destroyed the Longbottom's minds, would easily be able to make a legilimency session into a torture. Also and I might be reaching here what with my merging fanfiction facts and canon facts into one, but if house elves can "apparate" to wherever there master needs them than why didn't Ron, being a pureblood, or Hermione, being a SPEW activist, think to call Dobby and have him get them all out of there? AND if Harry is supposed to be the frickin chosen one with the dark lord's soul in him and power he knows not than why is he so frickin helpless? Just some questions…. Anyway in this fic I give myself answers. Enjoy.

* * *

Harry had originally thought that Bellatrix Lestrange would separate them; use the old battle tactic of divide and conquer. He should have known better. Bellatrix Lestrange was never one for classics. She prided herself on being innovative and, if she did happen to use another's ideas, being able to…_improve_ on them.

And quite honestly if the person they were being held captive by wasn't warning enough that they were dead than that little tidbit should have solidified the deal. But Harry was always remarkably dense; he blamed it on the testosterone- made him think more with his other bits than anything else.

So when the 'trio' was unceremoniously dumped in a large chamber like room he stupidly felt hope arise in him. After all, if he and his friends were together than they might actually have a shot at escape. Especially with Hermione there.

"Bring the blood traitor just…. here."

Bellatrix, who had been on the far side of the room, was walking slowly towards its center while twirling her wand in tiny lazy circles and pointing to a spot flush in the middle. Death eaters came from the shadows and hauled Ron up by his arms before dragging him to the aforementioned position and dropping him. Bella cackled at the harsh treatment and began to prod Ron with the tip of her wand randomly, like a child at the zoo. For his part Ron tried to remain immobile and it was Harry's belief that only years of being tickled by his brothers saved him from crying out. Hermione was not so lucky. On a particular viscous jab, she let out a whimper of pain as if she had been the affected party. Ron shot her a look of warning but by than it was too late.

Bellatrix smiled sadistically and yanked Ron's head back by his hair tracing his throat with her wand as every muscle in Harry's body tensed.

"You're a pureblood Weasley. A tainted as you are, you are still a pureblood. And do you know what purebloods are Weasley?"

The words dripped from her mouth lazily, as if she had all the time in the world; as if they were sitting down to a cup of tea. Harry could see the sweat formed on Ron's brow dripping down his face and watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed his fear.

"Pureblood's like you are bigots and fools and make the rest of us lot look like right prats. If being a pureblood means being saddled with your ilk I'll take the name blood traitor any day."

Hermione cried out again and this time it was Harry who looked sharply at her. Her brown curls fell haphazardly around her face and her eyes were shining with unshed tears; her face a grimace of pain. Harry felt his heart crack with understanding. If it had been Hermione in Ron's place he was sure he would have died; if it had been Hermione, he reminded himself, Ron would have died.

To both Hermione and Harry's astonishment however, Bellatrix sought no retribution for Ron's comment. Instead she threw back her head and laughed, and the room suddenly felt twenty degrees colder.

"No, no silly boy. Mummy taught you cat's cradle and now your all wound up. Silly silly. No no, Purebloods dearest are informed- whether through books, gossip, or secrets, we have a knack for knowing things. I bet you know tons of things. All sorts of things. Little knick knacks you didn't even know were useful. Little bits of berries just ripe for the picking." She moved so that she was directly in front of him and brought his head down to meet her eyes. "I always liked fruits Weasley."

No sooner was the last word out of her mouth did Ron's face contort in anguish. Bella watched him with a contemplative look on her face as if she were searching for something…..

_"The mind is not a book, to be opened at will and examined at leisure. Thoughts are not etched on the inside of skulls, to be perused by any invader. The mind is a complex and many-layered thing... It is true, however, that those who have mastered Legilimency are able, under certain conditions, to delve into the minds of their victims and to interpret their findings correctly."_

Snape's lecture came back unheeded to Harry's already frazzled mind as what was happening to Ron hit him. Legilimency. Of course Bellatrix Lestrange would be a trained Legilimens, because Harry Potter's life didn't suck badly enough. His mind raced as he tried to think of a plan. Something- anything that would get them out of this. That would make them safe for just a little while longer. Unfortunately that was decidedly hard to do with Hermione's screams of protest and than pain when her death eater guards grew weary of hearing her cry- which was pretty immediate.

"Nothing. This stupid boy knows nothing!"

Bellatrix's sharp, piercing voice broke through his plans for escape and he turned his attention back to his best friend. Ron was slumped over, and even though he was trying valiantly to hide it, Harry could tell he was crying. And if the painful raping of his mind wasn't enough than the sharp backhand from Bellatrix would have been. With his hands tied behind his back there was nothing he could do to cushion his fall and his head hit the floor with a shard thud. However, it wasn't until Voldemort's second raised her wand, her lips forming over the word 'crucio', that Harry found his voice, along with an alarming screech from Hermione. Fortunately Bellatrix seemed to be ignoring her for the moment, but Harry didn't have the same privilege. As soon as his cry of "NO!" had escaped him Bellatrix had cancelled her curse and sent him a wicked smile.

She sauntered over to him, her hips moving in exaggerated circles as she giggled at some inane joke that only she was privy too.

"Ooooo Little Potter's panties are in a twist over his best mate." The way she said mate made Harry sick but he stared her defiantly in the eye which only seemed to fuel her excitement. "Tell me Potter, does he bend you over or is it the other way around. Do you let the little mud blood play too?" Anger filled him at the insult towards Hermione and it must have shown on his face because the next thing he knew, Hermione was on the floor screaming. For one moment he allowed himself to believe that she was screaming for him the way she had Ron, but that thought was gone almost immediately.

And he found that his voice rose with hers, screaming at the psychotic beauty to let Hermione go. He was only vaguely aware of Ron screaming in the background or of the tears on his cheeks. All that he could really think about was Hermione.

This was why, he would later reflect, it was so embarrassingly easy for Bellatrix to storm past his mind's feeble guard and grab his most treasured secret. It must have shocked her so much when she found it, or maybe perhaps it was indeed what she was looking for all along, but whatever the case she left his mind immediately upon its discovery. And Harry was left to wonder where she had learned to mix legilimency with the cruciatus curse.

The hall was now almost deathly silent, the only sounds coming from the trio's ragged breaths and Hermione's whimpers of pain. That was interrupted when Bellatrix suddenly cackled excitedly and danced- actually danced and started humming what sounded alarmingly like "Weasley is our king".

"Potty and the Weasel. Potty and the Weasel. Best mates, best mates, but for how long?" She cackled again and than turned her attention on Hermione, dragging the still whimpering girl to her feet, as Harry felt his anger renew.

"Tell me caterpillar, how does it feel to break your best friends heart."

Harry only had time to gasp out a strangled "no!" before Bellatrix silencioed him and Hermione looked at him with startled eyes. He knew Ron was staring too but could not- would not take his eyes of Hermione.

"All these month's you've been chasing the traitor while poor little scar boy pines away in misery." She circled her menacingly; throwing her words out like taunts as Hermione fought to stand with the weight of this new admission. "And all those blood traitor's have the nerve to call _you_ the 'smartest witch of her age'. You couldn't even tell when your best friend was hopelessly in love with you." Here Bellatrix paused in her stride and stared Hermione in the eye as she delivered her final blow. "'It feels like this.'" Those words which Harry had said in their 6th year finally came back to haunt him as their true meaning came out. His heart shattered as Hermione choked on a sob and hunched in on herself as if the words had caused her physical pain.

"Tsk tsk." She shook her fingers as if Hermione was a rude child to be scolded and than smiled ruthlessly as she turned on Harry and removed the silencio.

"You have a choice Potter. I will let the Weasel and the traitors in the cellar free for the life of your mudblood. Oh we'll have tons of fun doing….. girl stuff. Playing lots of games my Lord taught me. I'll even let you see her bare before I kill her. Or," and here her smile grew indulgent and he could practically feel the excitement oozing off of her. He felt sick.

"Or Potter I can free your little witch, and play with my pets for you to watch. It's a simple choice really Four lives for one. Which one? Which one? Hahaha. The suspense is killing us!"

Harry wanted to puke. He was dimly aware of Hermione calling his name, pleading with him, but he blocked it out. He already knew. He already knew without a shadow of a doubt that he had failed and now his failure would kill others. His friends. He hated himself for loving her so much; hated her too. He had in fact promised himself never to fall in love for just such a reason as this. But it was too late for that now. It was too late for a lot of things and besides it wasn't Hermione's fault she was so wonderful. He wondered idly if Bellatrix would even allow him to say goodbye.

He felt his eyes drift up to Ron's and prepared himself for the recrimination he was bound to see. But, instead of the hate he had expected there was a deep understanding and also guilt that Harry had not even imagined possible. He tore his eyes away and instead looked to Hermione who was now struggling against her invisible bonds and screaming at him to choose her; to let her die. He swallowed and sent a silent apology to everyone he was going to hurt: the parents, the families, and the friends- everyone who would never again look upon the face of their loved one.

He really hoped that Hermione had enough sense to get out of the country. After all with him and Ron dead what would make her stay? Maybe one day she'd be able to forgive him….

"Let her go. Let Hermione go." The words felt wooden falling from his lips and yet oddly rejuvenating. Voldemort would never be able to touch him, not as long as Hermione was safe. Nothing else mattered to him now. He hated himself for that.

"No! Harry No! Don't do this! It's a trick! Don't give up! Please Harry! Look at me! Look at me Harry! I love you! I love you so much! Harry I'm so sorry! Please! Please don't do this to me! To us! I want you! I need you! Please! Please! Please don't make me go away! I want to be with you! Please, I love you!"

Harry forced himself to look at her and tried to stare her in the eyes through the blurriness of his tears. There wasn't much that Harry understood in her babbling if he was being honest but the love part definitely stood out. Especially to Bellatrix Lestrange who suddenly turned with a maniacally gleeful look on her face and cruicioed him. Hermione's screaming increased in volume and franticness mixed with Ron's shouts of protest.

"How does it feel Potter? Knowing that I will make the woman you love- who apparently loves you too- watch you die. I'll make her watch you beg for death by the time I'm done. And then once I've left you like those two blood traitors in Saint Mungo's I'll release her, as per our agreement. It'll be fun playing cat and mouse with a mudblood. I'll tell you what Potter: I'll give her a 20 minute head start."

The cackling returned as Harry tried to focus through the haze of pain that was impeding him. He saw red as he imagined what Bellatrix described. Images floated through his brain of Hermione running, screaming for help as a horde of death eaters chased her. Hermione crying over his dead body, heedless to the countless wands pointed at her, ready to deal the death blow. Hermione: being tortured. Hermione: crying for him to save her. Hermione: blood pooling beneath her; her eyes glassy with death.

Something…pulsed out of him. Like the beat of his heart only much more powerful. At first he thought it was the residual effects of the cruciatus but it felt like it had come from within him. Hermione cried out again more incessantly and that pulse returned only stronger and now with a particular throb to it.

He heard people screaming, things breaking ceilings caving in and all the while that pulse kept up a steady tempo within him. He didn't ponder on it though. He was in too much pain and if Bellatrix didn't let up on her curse he knew she wouldn't get the chance to hear him beg. He felt it now, never knew a person could actually feel their own sanity but there it was right it front of him and it was cracking under the pressure. Just a little more he knew.

And than it stopped and he felt soft shaking hands gliding over his face as fat wet drops fell on him. He wondered if he was dead yet.

"We need to get him out of here. Hermione! We need to go."

There was a pause and than a shaky reply "We c-can't th-the apparition wards are sti-il up."

There was another pause as Harry realized that Ron was thinking…. What was he thinking about? Where was Hermione? Why did he hurt?

"House elves."

There was a questioning silence after that declaration and Harry found himself wondering how Luna Lovegood had found herself in here.

"Harry….. he told me he had bonded with a house elf. Dobby. He could apparate in and get us before they wake up. Harry just needs to call him."

"Harry's unconscious…" That voice was Ron's and it sounded uncertain. He wanted to tell him that it was okay that he was up… but he couldn't remember how to talk.

"Well we'll wake him up. Enervate!"

"LUNA!" Hermione's startled cry came at the same time his mind gave a startling lurch back to reality. Pain like he had never thought before flooded his mind and he screamed; it was all he could do to remember to breathe.

"Calm him down Hermione!"

"I'm trying! HARRY! Harry, come on baby don't do this….please. Please for me just stop please. I'll make this better I promise but please…. just stop."

He felt her words permeate through the pain and fought to stop the hard jerking movements of his body and focus on her.

"Good. That's good Harry! I love you so much. I need you to call Dobby for me okay? Focus on Dobby and call him here. And than I'll make this all go away I promise. I'll make it better."

"Hermione?" His voice was a strained garble that even he had trouble understanding but somehow she understood. She always did.

"Yes. Shhhh. Yes Harry its me…. I'm here… and so are Ron and Luna and and….. sob. Oh Harry we'll take you someplace safe if you just call Dobby."

"You'll come?" again the strangled garble and again she understood.

"Yes Harry. I'll come I promise."

He fought past the pain and darkness swamping his mind and concentrated on Dobby. He felt the little house elf's name pass his lips and the small pop that signaled his arrival moments before he felt himself lose consciousness.

* * *

"So you really did choose him."

Hermione looked up from her position by Harry's bed at the towering red head in the doorway.

"It was never really a choice Ron….." She watched his head slump against his chest and quickly looked away.

They had managed to escape to shell cottage where Bill and Fleur had greeted them and quickly helped them into the house. That had been three days ago…. Harry had not woken. The fact that no one had mentioned Saint Mungo's as an option frightened her. She wasn't stupid; she knew that Harry needed medical help but that anyone who was qualified to give it was either on the run, being held hostage, or a death eater themselves. There was no help for them.

"What will you do if he….. if…- what'll happen if he's not Harry anymore?"

Ron's words brought her out of her reverie and her eyes focused once more on the unconscious boy in the bed. She was once again reminded of how young he was. How young they all were. He wasn't even twenty yet. There were so many things he hadn't done, hadn't seen or experienced. He was just a kid. They were all kids. A steely determination filled her.

"I'll take care of him."

"Hermione-"

"He's my best friend Ron. He's _our_ best friend. We can't just- I _won't_ leave him. I lov-… I'm sorry Ron. I am…. about…. Everything. But I love Harry. I've always loved Harry. And I thought maybe I could feel that way about you too but I think we were both just deluding ourselves. I mean aside from knowing each other's weaknesses extremely well, there's not much else to us. We both repeatedly refuse to acknowledge each other's strengths- at least to the others face anyway. A relationship like that would have to be based on sex and physical wants and needs. And I'm not ready for that. I- I want _more_ than that Ron. I want…. I want conversations about politics and books and maybe even sports sometimes without it turning into a demeaning screaming match. I want to cuddle and be taken care of for once. I want to go on a date- a real date, with a real gentleman who will treat me like a princess and not make fun of me. I want more than you're able to give."

She paused there, taking a breath and still steadfastly refusing to meet the others gaze. Choosing instead to keep her eyes on Harry's sleeping profile.

"I know that Harry's not perfect. He's worse than you when it comes to talking about his feelings. He's got the worst case of martyrdom I've ever seen, blames himself for global warming I'm sure. He has tantrums like a five year old and it seems he fancies a new girl every bloody week but he never talks to them. For some strange reason he _does_ talk to me. It might take awhile and a bit of prodding on my part but he does eventually. There are things I know about him that not even you know. And it makes me feel special that he trusts me that much. It makes me feel needed and wanted….. it also made me feel pathetic. I mean there I was in love with him, and he was chasing after Ginny and Cho. I was only ever the best friend. He never-"

"He did."

She froze at the interruption but did not continue nor look up. Ron sighed from the doorway and stepped further into the room, snagging a nearby chair from the wall.

"He did Hermione. It's why I was always so crazy jealous. The two of you just always…. clicked I guess. But he never said anything or made a move and I was so crazy about you that I decided that if he could ignore it so could I….."He moved his hand up to scratch the back of his head- an annoying habit he had picked up from his green-eyed best friend. "He was always crazy about you Hermione; as much as everyone was rooting for us to get together; they were rooting harder for you and Harry."

She shook her head in denial; her eyes clouding with tears. "How was I supposed to know? He never said anything Ron… He never gave me _anything_…."

"Reckon he wasn't alone on that one mate. I mean you were always calling us immature prats…. And besides that…. I think he …" Ron cocked his head to the side and let out a shaky sigh as guilt covered his face. "Harry knew I liked you; and as far as he could tell you liked me back. He was never the kind of guy to steal someone else's happiness for his own sake. Bloody prat would have stood as my best man and wished us the best with a smile on his face. It would have killed him but he'd have done it. If it were for us: he'd have done it…. Especially for you."

He looked up and stared at her until she finally lifted her eyes to his.

"I'm a right git Hermione. The things I've done… to him…. To us- with Lavender and…. I'm _sorry…._know it doesn't mean much now but I am. It hurts like hell to know you love him more but I also know that I _can _live as just your friend. It won't eat me alive. It won't kill me slowly…. I wish I had time- to adjust but I think there are much more important things at work here. This hunt just proved that time is something that we just don't have." Here he looked back at Harry and gave a small whimsical smile. "He needs you Hermione. Harry needs you. And chances are one of us _is _going to die. I don't like to think about it, but it is the truth. So we need to snatch up any happiness we can get. And if he could have been happy for me than I can damn sure put my petty jealousy aside and be happy for him; for both of you."

He met her eyes again and she saw the power of resolve reflected in his eyes. She wondered idly when the little boy with the dirt smudge from the train had grown into such an amazing young man. He was a beautiful thing to behold. And she wished fervently that she'd be allowed to see him come fully into his own. She was sure that would be a sight to make any woman swoon.

"mhfhmmmm….."

Both their heads snapped quickly back to bed where the muffled sound had emerged and watched as the other member of their trio twitched slightly before opening his mouth again and letting out garbled sounds.

Ron shook his head sadly. "He'll need round the clock care Hermione. We have a job to finish, we can't stay-"

"NO! No. I will not-" she stood, her chair scraping loudly against the floor as she leaned over the bed and grabbed Harry's face between her hands. "No. No. You listen to me Harry. You are not-" She took a deep shuddering breath before resettling her grip and adding a steely tone to her voice. "Talk for me Harry. Use your words. Say something. You can _do_ this Harry James. I know you can do this. Just form a word."

The room was deathly silent as two of its occupants waited with baited breath for there third member to give them a sign of hope.

"…bloody fucking _hell_."

Hermione let out a strangled cry as Ron gave a hearty laugh. She collapsed onto the bed as Harry forced his eyes open, confusion swamping his features. He didn't have much time to think though because his face was soon being smothered in kisses from a very enthusiastic Hermione. He felt a smile start to grow on his face even though his muscles screamed in protest. If he was dead, he knew he had at least made it to heaven if Hermione was here.

"Oh. Kiss. Harry. Kiss. I love you so much. Kiss. I'm so sorry. Kiss. I hurt you. Kiss. I'll never do it again. Kiss. And I won't let you push me away either. Kiss. Kiss. We're in this together. Kiss. I'm not letting you go. Kiss. And since Bellatrix already knows there's no point in hiding anyway." She pulled away to face him properly, her hands grasping both of his; eyes shimmering with fresh tears; shit-eating grin on her face.

"You're not getting rid of me Harry James. You've been fighting your whole life, its time you got a chance at a happy ending."

Harry smiled goofily, still not completely sure what was going on but happy with her declaration all the same.

"Okay." Was his tired reply, but it seemed to light up a thousand candles within her.

"I'm here too mate. 'Til the end and after. …..But if you hurt her, I will beat you bloody."

The goofy smile was still on his face as he answered with a tired "good."

Hermione laughed and hugged him, and even though it caused fire to race through his limbs her repeated declarations of love more than made up for it. And it felt for the first time in a long time Harry Potter was actually allowed to be happy. For however short a moment it was he would treasure it and keep it safe. He moved stiff arms from their position by his side and weakly flopped them over Hermione's back trying to pull her closer. She laughed again but seemed to get the picture as she kicked off her shoes and snuggled into the bed against his side. Ron rested his hand on his unoccupied hand and Harry felt a peace go through him.

"…. So I was thinking- you know after we kill old Moldyshorts, I shouldn't have to take my NEWTs."

Hermione's head rose indignantly as she cast a strong glare toward the red head. "Ronald Weasley! Of course you have to take them! There's so much we still need to learn and those tests will help us discover our weaknesses while drawing out our strengths!"

"Yea okay I got that, but uh wouldn't the slaying of the dark lord like just get me an automatic O in all levels. I mean that would be the FAIR thing-"

"NO! There are rules for a reason Ron! Procedures and protocols! You can't ju…."

Harry was sure they continued, just as sure as he was that Hermione probably won. The goofy smile remained on his face as he allowed himself a moment's rest, the love of his life curled safely against his side arguing amicably with his best mate.

* * *

I think thats as good a place as any to leave off. I had originally intended to describe why Ron was able to hide the truth about gryffindor's sword and how Hermione still got her Mudblood scar but it all seemed like filler after a while so I decided to leave those out. I do have a lot of plot bunnies running around in my head- all Harry Potter... maybe one Grey's Anatomy- but anyway I might do some one shots on those two topics at a later date and tie up any other loose strings as well. So review please let me know what you thought. OH yea and that pulsing thing Harry was experiencing was loss of control of his magic because of his fear and love for Hermione. Since he seemed to have power surges randomly through the series I thought it was pretty plausible.


	2. I Was Made For You

A little later than I had anticipated but hey that's life. A very special thanks to "Caellach Tiger Eye" for the exceptional critique. I like surprising people and myself oddly enough so thanks. I'd also like to thank you all for all the reviews and story alerts and favorites and what not. When I wrote this up it was just a scene that I needed to jot down but now it's spiralling. I do warn you that I am going to keep this piece light. I intend to use it as my vacation from "Remember Who You Are", my other more serious fic. Anyway read and review. Enjoy.

Standard disclaimer and all that.

* * *

Harry's fingers idly traced the scar on her forearm, causing shivers to flow through her body. She sighed and snuggled closer to him, enjoying the feeling of closeness. It had been weird at first. Going from friends to lovers was not a smooth road. And Harry was still well- Harry. She smiled at that thought. The boy was insufferable. And people said she was a know-it-all. Harry was more stubborn than anyone she'd ever met. And he absolutely refused to die. She sobered up at that, remembering how close he had come to losing his life- how close they had all been. She wondered, not for the first time, if maybe guardian angels were real. Surely there was no other explanation for surviving these near death experiences. Someone up there really loved them.

"You would have thought, being busy breaking my mind and all, that Bellatrix would have been too occupied to have done this."

She glanced down at her arm and the angry red word etched into her skin before looking up at him.

"Bellatrix Lestrange is one of the most powerful witches in the entire world, and she's not exactly sane anymore, I'm sure that multitasking isn't a foreign concept to her."

He smiled slightly but continued to trace the scar. He blamed himself, she knew. He blamed himself for everything. It was actually pretty annoying.

"It doesn't hurt Harry. Bellatrix's opinion of me- _any_ Death Eater's opinion of me- they don't hold any weight. What you and Ron- well mostly you- think that's what's important, and I know that you don't think that about me. "

He shook his head and when he looked up, his eyes were misty.

"You know in fourth year, when Rita Skeeter wrote those articles. You were so mad. Even when I told you that it didn't matter, that no one bought it-

"Except that everyone _did_!"

"You were still spitting angry because they were lies. I didn't really understand then. I mean I was more embarrassed than upset, but I understand now. You-" He grabbed her arm and brought it up between them. "This _is_ a lie Hermione. It's a _lie_. And it should have _never_ been written. Not about you. And never _on_ you."

She felt emotion overwhelm her as she wrapped her arms around him. God….. If she didn't love this boy; this man

"Thank you Harry.

* * *

"So….. I thought you two were going to keep the lovey dovey to a minimum hmmmmm?"

Hermione rolled her eyes but looked over at Ron anyway, missing Harry's bemused expression.

"What do you want Ronald?"

The red head in question looked down at his empty plate, got a wicked grin, before apparently thinking better of it, and simply stated, "I want to know our next step. I mean, we can't stay here forever can we?"

It had been four days since Malfoy manor and Harry had just become strong enough to get out of bed yesterday. Hermione worried her lip and wished fervently that Ron had kept his big mouth shut. Now Harry would stress over getting better, rather than actually getting better. Or worse, he would simply suggest they leave now.

"We could leave tomorrow; we know that Bellatrix has something in her vault she doesn't want us to know about so we could start drawing up plans to infiltrate Gringotts."

Hermione closed her eyes and prayed for patience. Boys.

"We can't leave yet Harry, you're still not well."

Harry opened his mouth to protest but Ron beat him to it.

"We could go back to the woods Hermione. He could rest there while we come up with something. I mean no offense or anything but us being here is putting my family in danger and I don't want that." He paused at her worried look before adding, "We can bring Dobby with us. He's a house elf so he's trained in healing and what not if anything goes bad and we're unavailable for some reason, Dobby can take care of him."

Harry glared at him. "I don't need to be taken care of."

"Course not mate." Ron winked at her and she smiled.

Maybe Ron's big mouth wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

He stiffened slightly and mentally cursed. She was supposed to be sleeping. He sighed; there was no hope for it now anyway. And here he thought that faith was trying to make amends. Whatever.

"Harry!"

He tightened the cord on his bag before finally turning to face her.

"I'm leaving Hermione. I'd think that was pretty obvious. The plan was to slip out while you and Ron were still asleep but that is apparently not an option. So I guess now that you're up and have caught me, you're going to lecture me and yell and bully me into letting you go?"

Hermione's face had remained impassive all the way up until that last part where it had quickly morphed from shock to anger in a matter of seconds. Harry felt slightly scared at the rage that was emanating from her.

"_Let_ me go? _Let_ me? Excuse me Potter but last time I checked I was a free woman and this was still a free world. I can go anywhere I bloody well please."

He winced at the curse. Hermione never cursed.

"And as for you going alone? Yea ok. I can see that happening. I seem to have come into my divination skills at last! Want to know what I see? Harry Potter: all by himself with a stolen tent and no clue as to where to go next. No idea how to set up the wards required to hide his trail, but no worries it's all okay because the girl he's just asked to be his _girlfriend_ is now on trial for being a muggle born. Umbridge sentences her to the dementor's kiss, whilst the hero gallivants through the forest starving. And yes, the delusional boy did stumble into Snatchers, who immediately bring him to Voldemort where he is made an example of in front of the entire Wizarding world. And now that everyone sees their last hope at salvation is dead they turn on each other. The Weasley's are hunted down like dogs and Hogwarts is destroyed. Everything that boy knew and loved is decimated because he felt an overwhelming urge to protect it."

The last sentence was clipped and mocking. Hermione stood there glaring at him while he resolutely avoided her gaze. Finally, after what felt like hours but was really only a few minutes, he realized she wasn't going anywhere. He sighed and dropped his pack, shaking his head.

"That was just a tad dramatic don't you think?"

It was apparently the wrong thing to say because she ran at him; all hair and fists and tears. When the shock finally wore off that Hermione was _beating_ him, he grabbed her arms and pulled her flush against him. She struggled, yelling profanities and hatred for his very being before she finally collapsed against him. She didn't go into hysterics as he would have thought; instead her body just …slumped against his. As if all the fight had gone out of her. He wrapped his arms around her properly before gently stroking her hair. She was silent now and stiff and it scared the shit out of him.

"I'm sorry."

Nothing.

"Hermione?" He pulled away slightly and tilted her head up. Her eyes were closed and her cheeks glistened with tears. "I'm so sorry 'Mione. Your right; you always are. I shouldn't have tried to run off like that."

She opened her eyes, and they looked so defeated that he wanted her to start hitting him again. He deserved it.

"Why are you here Harry?"

He started and shook his head at the question. "What?"

"Why are you here? Why are you fighting?"

He paused and really thought about the question. If she'd asked him before he would have said it was destiny, but he was starting to really hate that word. He made his own choices. And even if the Wizarding world didn't think it was his duty to go after Voldemort he still would have. But why? He turned his eyes back to hers and saw her waiting expectantly. He frowned as he struggled through an explanation.

"Because I don't…. _trust_ anyone else with your life…. With our future. Or Ron's for that matter. If I don't do this, than- I don't see it ever getting done… And than none of us would ever get that happily ever after your always on about….. I'm here for you."

She sighed and wrapped her arms around him tightly, burying her face in his chest; eyebrows furrowed.

"And I'm here for you Harry. Stop trying to change me. It's not fair."

He frowned, "I wasn't-"

"You were. You always have. It's in me to protect you; to take care of you and love you. Just let me. Stop trying to change me." She pulled back to look at him. "Ok?"

He sighed but nodded, kissing her forehead. "Ok."

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange lay in a ball on the floor of a grand chamber, staring in awe at the ceiling.

The being once known as Tom Marvolo Riddle walked over to her prone figure and turned to see what she was looking at. There was nothing of interest and he wondered idly if he had broken her with that last cruciatus curse.

"Bella, love what are you looking at?"

Her eyes didn't leave the ceiling but she raised her hands and grasped at the air. When her hands returned with nothing, she pouted and turned to him.

"The stars milord…. They're so very beautiful…. I'd hoped to catch one, but they keep running away. No one wants to play with Bella."

Voldemort smiled, "Bella there are no stars."

She frowned and looked back at the ceiling. "There should be. Little bits of life to catch and extinguish."

"I take it your feeling better Bella?"

She turned her head lazily to look at him, "Course my lord, I'm always ready to serve you."

"Than are you ready to correct your mistake?"

She immediately pulled herself into a kneeling position and lowered her head, whimpering like a dog.

"Please milord. I'd like nothing more. I won't let you down again. Potter and his friends will be yours."

He reached out a hand and gently pet her head. "Very good Bella. Go."

She stood, a silly smile on her face, and skipped from the room singing.

"Three little children said adieu. A spell went wrong and than there were two."

* * *

"Dobby understands master Weasel. Take care of Harry Potter while the Weasel and Harry Potter's miss aren't available. I will sir."

Ron rolled his eyes at the name but continued knowing it was futile.

"Yes Dobby, and remember you must. Not. Be. Seen. That's the most important part. No one can know where we are. If they find you, they find us and then we're all dead. Understand?"

The house elf bobbed his head vigorously and for a second Ron was scared it would fall off.

"Yes Master Weasel. Dobby will not be seen. Not ever. I will not let Harry Potter down."

And with a pop, he was gone.

Ron shook his head in amazement before looking over his shoulder at his two friends. That must have been a cue because they suddenly started laughing uproariously.

He frowned and stood from his crouched position as he heard things like 'weasel' and 'most important' along with what sounded alarmingly like 'teaspoon.' He scowled and pushed Harry, because he feared Hermione would hex his bits, to the side as he began to prepare the tent for the night.

"Oh come on Master Weasel. You know you'd have a good laugh to in our position."

"No. No I wouldn't Harry. Because I am a good friend and I care about your feelings. I care if you're hurt or sad or angry and I try to make it better-

"Since when?"

"And I would never let anyone say any mean things about you, because I know how hurtful words can be. And if you guys can't appreciate me for the wonderful- oof!"

Hermione smiled from her position on his stomach and bounced again for good measure. "OOOOOF!"

She would have bounced again but he hastily pushed her off before rubbing his sore abdomen.

She shook her head good naturedly, "oh honestly Ron! I thought girls were supposed to be the drama queens."

He scowled, "I am not being dramatic!"

His scowl deepened at their dubious expressions. Harry finally sighed and with the smile on his face went over to the red head and clapped him on the shoulder.

"We're very sorry we hurt your feelings Ron-

"Why thank you very much Harry." Pointed glare at Hermione.

Kick to Ron's shin.

"Now, why don't we all head inside have some dinner and you can start laying out the tactical part of our breaking and entering scheme"

"And that reminds me, you guys never compliment my amazing battle tactics. I mean I have brains too. I'm a member of this group too. And I deserve some respe- oof! Hermione!"

* * *

It was late in the night when Harry snuck away from a sleeping Hermione. He quietly exited the tent and started down the hill towards the third member of their party. When he reached the watchman, he'd barely taken a breath to speak before a wand was at his throat. He raised his hands immediately.

"Stag." Ron frowned and lowered his wand.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people Harry."

Harry blinked indignantly, "Wasn't sneaking. Came to talk to you….. about Hermione."

Ron tensed but nodded.

Harry sighed and his face softened, "I never meant to come between the two of you mate. I never thought she'd feel this way about me. It was always the two of you in my mind."

Ron scowled, "That supposed to make me feel better?"

Harry frowned and shuffled his feet. An uncomfortable silence descended upon them and he wandered if he had been wrong to come out here after all.

"Look Harry- I'm sorry. I didn't mean- look I was there remember. I mean the information had to be _tortured_ out of you. And I know- I know you'd never seek to hurt me. We're ok. I'm hurting but me and you: we're ok. … Hermione too. It's just- You get told long enough that she's the woman your gonna spend the rest of your life with and you start to believe it. I had to believe it because-" He shook his head despondently. "Honestly Harry, what kind of girl worth her salt is gonna want me? 'S why I went for Lavender, figured at least she was educated you know? And then with Hermione…..I thought that- It was all a bit more… _solid_, you know. Like, at least I had that. But now? … I'm building a new future. Do you- do you understand?"

Harry nodded and blinked away suspicious moisture from his eyes. "Yea mate, yea I understand."

Ron smiled sadly, "Good."

Harry turned to leave, but stopped after only a few steps and turned back.

"Ron? For what it's worth, any girl worth her salt would be lucky to have you. While your building your future, keep that in mind ok?"

Ron frowned but nodded. "Thanks mate."

Harry walked back into the tent and quietly slipped his shoes off before walking into Hermione's room and slipping into her enlarged bunk. She'd been insisting they sleep together since his stunt back at Bill's. She'd given him a choice between her and Ron. Logically he'd chosen her.

She sighed and moved closer to him, resting her head on his chest.

"How'd it go?"

Harry smiled. This woman was seriously brilliant.

"Ok. He's gonna be ok."

"Good. Now go to sleep. You need to rest."

"Nuh uh. Tell me a story first."

Hermione raised her head. Her hair was a mess, and her eyes were red and half closed from sleep but there was an amused smile on her face.

"Seriously?"

"Uh huh."

She laughed softly before resting her head again.

"Ok….. Once upon a time, there was a king and a queen who lived in Wandsworth-"

"Coincidence?"

"and ached very badly for a little girl. The queen couldn't have babies so they went to a magic woman who helped them."

Harry smiled and pecked her forehead. "They used good ingredients too, sugar and spice and mahoganies and chocolates and lilacs-"

She slapped his chest. "Hush. Anyway so they were finally able to have a-

"Perfect."

"Little girl. But a month into the child's life they realized that since the child had been made unconventionally she did not have a partner. All babies are born with partners see? And the angels decided that she should have one too. So they created a handsome baby boy to become the little girl's best friend and partner in life."

There was a moment of silence where Hermione didn't dare breathe before finally Harry shifted. He slid down until they were eye level and he was able to notice her blush and study her. She looked back at him defiantly, as if daring him to mock her story but he only continued in his unflinching observation.

Finally he said, "I was made for you." He said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world and poo on him for not understanding sooner.

Hermione sighed in relief that he wasn't mocking her and slid closer to him. She smiled and cupped his cheek, placing a soft kiss on his lips before snuggling into his embrace.

"Yes, you were, weren't you?"

* * *

And thats all folks. Just another warning before you go. I am going to use Hermione's bedtime story in "Remember Who You Are", not word for word but the idea. It's gonna be spectacular. :)

REVIEW!


End file.
